


I See Your Monsters

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Overwatch One-Shots Collection [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: NOTE: MALE READER INSERT‘I see your monstersI see your painTell me your problemsI'll chase them awayI'll be your lighthouseI'll make it okayWhen I see your monstersI'll stand there so braveAnd chase them all away’-Monsters by Katie SkySome people have monsters...Jesse's just happen to be worse than others. However, he keeps them bottled up, and you are well aware of how they surface...





	I See Your Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't very good. I struggle with Male!Reader inserts...

Requested by Turq on AO3

 

 _‘I see your monsters_ __  
_I see your pain_ __  
_Tell me your problems_ __  
_I'll chase them away_ __  
_I'll be your lighthouse_ __  
_I'll make it okay_ __  
_When I see your monsters_ __  
_I'll stand there so brave_   
And chase them all away’

_-Lyrics from Monsters by Katie Sky_

  


You knew Jesse had his monsters. You both did. His were just...more severe and painful. They didn't surface often. He often had them on lock down, but on the rare occasion where he couldn't keep it bottled up they'd escape. That was whenever he let his walls down just a bit, and they'd pounce like a lion onto a gazelle. Tonight just happened to be one of those nights.

 

You were both sleeping soundly in bed together. The cowboy's arms around you, and his facial hair gently pressed against your cheek in an act of comfort. You were barely asleep when it happened. McCree’s arms suddenly twitched as his grip tightened, and you were roused awake. You grumbled as you opened your eyes and lifted your head. You could hear soft whimpers and whispers of ‘no’ near your ear. It took a bit to put two and two together that Jesse was having another nightmare. You sat up and said quietly, “Jesse?”

 

He grumbled in response.

 

You managed to somehow slip from his grasp and nudged him. “Jesse, wake up.”

 

He jolted at your touch and shot up into a sitting position with a yelp. Sweat was dripping down his bared chest, and his hands were tightly gripping the bed sheets like they were the only thing keeping him grounded. You squeezed his shoulder assuringly, and he flinched. “Hey...you’re alright,” you said calmly.

 

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before nodding slowly.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

You shifted to get comfortable beside him and waited patiently. He closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again and looking into your eyes as if for support. You smiled slightly in reassurance. He seemed to be careful with his words as he spoke, “I...I dreamed about _him_ again…”

 

“You mean Gabriel?”

 

“Y...yeah…”

 

It was no secret between you two who Gabriel was. He’d been Jesse’s former commanding officer...and his first lover. It had been slightly uncomfortable to first time you’d found out about the man...especially since you’d found out from Jesse saying his name in his sleep. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t slightly bothered or jealous still, but you forced this down. Jesse was upset enough. “What happened?” you asked.

 

“I...I saw him...but not how he used to be...how he's... _changed_.”

 

You grabbed his hand, frowning. “I'm sorry, dear…”

 

“It ain't yet fault...I just...I know it ain't _him_ , (y/n). He's different...when I saw him...I…”

 

“Hey...look at me.”

 

He turned to look at you.

 

“He is still in there, Jesse. He's just...hurting. Just like you. He just needs someone to be able to get through to him again. I promise you...I will help you get through to him next time Jesse. I don't want you to be hurt anymore.”

 

He stared for several moments before he took your hand and pressed a firm kiss to the back of it. He breathed in your scent, eyes looking down at your broad chest before slowly moving upward to your face. “You always know just what to say,” he said quietly.

 

You smiled back. “I try.”

 

“Well ya do a damn good job,” he said flopping back down in bed.

 

“Oh stop it you…” you sighed as you laid beside him and slung an arm over his chest. “Come. I think you should rest. I'll be here all night. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

“Good night, Pumpkin,” he sighed softly as he closed his tired eyes.

 

“Good night, Jesse.”


End file.
